


The prettiest cheerleader

by StilesHale91



Category: My Babysitter's A Vampire, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Cheerleaders, Crossdressing, Drinking, Drunk Sex, First Dates, First Time, Kissing, Lacrosse, Lacrosse Team, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Match, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Outdoor Sex, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 11:44:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6078132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StilesHale91/pseuds/StilesHale91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whitechapel vs. Beacon Hills lacrosse match, but the game isn't the only thing what makes Stiles sweaty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The prettiest cheerleader

It was all Benny’s plan and as usually it didn’t end up well. It happened when their class went on a school trip to a nearby Natural Park going along with another school’s student, where Rory and Benny kept boasting to the boys from the other high school that how cool their sport results were, even though Whitechapel hasn’t won a single trophy for more than 20 years, but as usually the two just couldn’t shut up. As the boasting and showing off on both sides kept going on eventually it resulted that the other high school challenged them to have a match with them on the oncoming lacrosse games. In the heat of the moment Benny and Rory said yes and applied to the match right when they got home from their laptop.  
Now it was only two weeks till the games when Rory and Benny told Ethan and the coach as well, who was more than furious, because if one team, then the lacrosse team was the worst in the whole high school. Not as if the hockey team or basketball team would have been more successful but they were far from being on the level to apply any lacrosse match. 

“Weir, Keaner! You both are out of your minds! Didn’t you think about the consequences of this? So far we were just unsuccessful in sports but now we’ll be a laughing stock. I can already see it front of my eyes how little vines and memes are being made of the match on the top with the lame coach, speaking of me….” Matt, the newby lacrosse and hockey coach dig his fingers onto his dyed blonde locks and sat down onto a desk.

“Can’t we maybe decline the match, Mr Conr…I mean Matt?” Ethan asked feeling it hard to get used to simply calling their coach ‘Matt’. 

“We can’t…ahh two weeks and it’s on. All the trouble with calling it off, I just can’t.” Matt said and pulled his phone out of his pocket checking the time before he put it back and glanced rather angrily towards the two boys. 

“You two. Weir, you’re at least six feet or even taller, so I’ll put you in the goal and Keaner will be attack.”

“What?! No way! I won’t be in the team!”

“Me neither!”

“I’m sorry boys but no matter how hard you’re protesting you’ll be playing, no more arguing.” The young coach said before he got up from the desk and left the three boys behind in the classroom. 

“Well look on its positive side, I mean you have vampire powers and Benny….um...well…” Ethan said as he glanced over at Benny and Rory.

“Exactly! Rory has his powers! But me?”

“You’ll be the goalie…I mean you won’t even have to run around, just catch the ball, no big deal.” Ethan said with an uncertain smile and patted his best friend’s shoulder. 

 

Benny adjusted the helmet on his head having death fear as he looked at the heavy ball being thrown into the goal by his teammates as they were rehearsing. 

“Okay Weir, you can only touch the ball with your hands when you’re inside the crease.”

“The what?”

“The crease…um forget it, there’s that circle around the goal so within that line…okay Weir move.” Matt blew his whistle and told the others to get into positions for the face-off as they now had their goalie. 

“Show them Benny!” Ethan shouted from the benches however soon facepalmed as Benny wasn’t able to prevent any balls from being thrown into the goal even with the not so good team mates of his. In the end he managed to dodge one ball however passed on the grass as it was a shot from Rory whose shot was harder than any of the other players due to his power. Benny eventually crawled out from the field and lied onto his back panting as he was hardly able to breathe. “I’m not doing it…I’ll die on the match, coach.” As the coach ignored him and ran up to the others Ethan walked over to Benny to help him up from the ground.

“You said being a goalie is no big deal, Ethan.”

“Well…you’ll get used to it, you’ll be better.”

“Better?? Did you just see me playing?”

“I’d be definitely better than you geek.” Erica said as she was making some stretches beside the lacrosse field. 

“Oh yeah? Then why aren’t you in the team?” Benny asked annoyed as he took his helmet off.

“Because your jerk coach said it’s too rough for me and he’d get better use of me in the cheerleader team. I’d love to sink my fangs into his neck and…” 

“Whoah, easy Erica.” Benny and Ethan said as they held the girl back, however they agreed with her that it was unfair she wasn’t allowed to play.

The further trainings didn’t go any better for Benny just worse if that was even possible, but Rory was getting quite good so as the others so apart from the team’s goalie they had a tiny chance to not be humiliated by the other school’s team. After the last training Benny left the field then cast his eyes onto the cheerleaders, Erica sitting on the bench rather upset, as he was watching her eventually he had a plan like he always did and walked over the girl, sat down on the bench beside her. 

“You can be the goalie on the match.”

“How?” Erica asked on a rather bored voice and flipped off the young coach once he’s turned away. 

“It’ll be easy-peasy Erica. We’ll simply change places. I was once a cheerleader anyway, no problem, and the helmet, all the protectors will disguise who you really are.” Benny grinned as the girl suddenly hugged him. “Oh..I’m glad you like my plan.” 

“But I didn’t have any trainings.”

“Don’t worry, this afternoon and night is ours, Rory, me and Ethan will train you, all you have to learn how to dodge and catch the balls.”

Once the lessons ended with all the outdoor sports the three boys with Erica walked out to the lacrosse field, she grabbed onto Benny’s stick not feeling the need to wear any helmet or protector because she would heal within seconds if the ball would happen to hit her. When Rory made his first shot all three of them stared in awe how the girl easily caught the ball and threw it back to Rory. They were rehearsing through few hours, even though none of it seemed to be really necessary as Erica was a natural talent. 

“Erica, you’ll rock on the match tomorrow.” Benny said as he was walking beside Erica carrying the lacrosse stick and outwear to the girl’s house as they thought the best would be if she’d change into the outfit at home definitely not in the boy’s locker room. 

“Thanks, however you definitely need to come up for a few hours.”

“Um…what…? Why?” Benny asked, titling an eyebrow towards Erica.

“It’ll take a while to make a presentable cheerleader girl out of you, Betty.” 

“God…don’t call me that…and why? Just the outfit, a wig and that’s it.” Benny said however let himself being pulled in to the girl’s house, walking upstairs to her room. Once he put the stick and sport bag on the floor he sat down onto the edge of the girl’s bed and looked a bit panicked as she began to prepare and place dozens of girlish things front of him onto the dressing table.

 

Benny was waiting at Ethan’s porch on the next day’s afternoon to go to the lacrosse match, looking angrily at the other as his jaw has just dropped. 

“Don’t you dare say even one word!” Benny said trying to pull on his red-black way too short skirt as it showed too much from his thighs. 

“I didn’t think I’d ever say this but you look breathtaking Benny.” Ethan giggled though hissed when he was backslapped by his best friend. “But seriously how?”

“Uh…long hours of torture, man. She waxed me like almost everywhere! The pain I had to stand…I mean God, girls are badass for bearing to go through all the pain of such. Then she varnished my nails, the make-up of my eyes were a nightmare. How am I supposed to keep my eyes open when she’s holding that black painting thing like an inch from my eyes? Uh…then all the rest of the make-up, she pinned the wig super securely to my locks, then don’t even ask about my fake boobs Ethan.” Benny sighed and pushed on Ethan as he couldn’t stop chuckling like crazy beside him. 

“Sorry..but you really look realistic, it’ll be fine.” Ethan said eventually and walked up to the field with his best friend, sitting up on the bench beside Sarah, while Benny walked over to the cheerleader team.

“Hey I’m Betty…Erica’s ill but she showed me all the choreography, so no worries.” Benny said with his usual confidence, which thankfully worked and as soon as all the guests arrived, a guy from Benny’s school with a mic opened the night match.

“Tonight an incredibly big match is ahead of us, Whitechapel High School versus Beacon Hills High School!” The boy waited as there were loud cheering, horns, clapping, before he could continue. “But right now everyone, give a warm welcome to our pretty little devils, the Whitechapel Cheerleaders!” 

Benny gulped as he heard the familiar song what he had to listen to lot of times over at Erica’s place while he was rehearsing the choreography with her to Calabria’s Firebeatz Remix. He walked out with the other girls to the middle of the field, holding the pom poms in his hand, the devil mascot walking up with them as well who was making in the front freestyle hip-hop while the girls soon got into the positions and began to dance, Benny as well with them. Instead of the more advanced acrobatic moves Benny did the steps what Erica showed him just so the production won’t end in a disaster. Even though the teen boy was rather freaked out, in the end the crowd went crazy, especially from Beacon Hills. Benny was relieved once he walked off the field, knowing now everyone’s attention will be fixed on the players, but just as he adjusted his uncomfortable panties, he stopped as a boy blocked his way from the other school’s team.

“Hi, you were awesome out there.” The brunette boy said as he leaned against his stick.

“Uh…thanks, but I’m sure the other girls were way better…” Benny said in a rushed voice.

“No they weren’t, plus none of them were half as pretty as you.” 

“Aww…thanks…but…aren’t you supposed to go out to the field now too?” Benny asked twirling his fake blonde locks nervously. 

“Oh, I’m a substitute player…um by the way I’m Stiles.” He smiled towards the other who shyly looked back at him.

“I’m..Betty.” 

“Nice name, would you like to sit beside me? We could watch the match together.” Stiles said being rather nervous too but he really found the other attractive and didn’t want to miss this chance to get to know the hot cheerleader. 

“Yeah…okay.” Benny said as he looked up towards the direction where Ethan was but he was way too busy with Sarah so eventually he followed the brunette boy to the bench where the other substitute players were from the Beacon Hill’s team. Once they sat down Benny immediately accepted the beer which some other boys asked them if they wanted to drink some, and he gulped down quite a lot being rather nervous about the whole situation. He burped as he finished with half of the bottle, quickly apologizing, and looked away, his whole cheek flushed as he fell out of his character, feeling rather ashamed for such.

“No worries, I don’t like plastic girls.” Stiles said with a smile then took the bottle off his hand once he handled it to him. “Wow…I’ll have some then too I guess.” Stiles said as he stared in amazement at the pretty girl who drank that much and he drank out the other half of the bottle, having one more with the blonde beauty. “Are you a cheerleader for a long time?”

“No I only dropped in as a girl got sick.” Benny said then glanced up at the field grinning how Erica was doing great as the goalie. 

“You’re really talented then.” Stiles said as he looked aside at the girl, running his eyes on her sexy thighs, quickly looking away when Benny noticed him checking him out. “Sorry, I..didn’t mean to” He cleared his throat then glanced up as Finstock blew his whistle and called him over to get in the game. 

“Good luck Stiles.” Benny said waving at the boy, smiling back as the boy blew a kiss towards him and he caught the kiss out of reflex placing it to his chest, right after the brunette boy turned away though he shook his head. “What the hell got into me?!” He mumbled to himself then reached down to the ice box pulling out one more bottle of beer for himself which he began to drink within minutes. Benny held his eyes on Erica but also on Stiles, snickering as the boy wasn’t really good at running neither in the game, but only seconds before the halftime the brunette boy scored a goal. Benny got up with the others and clapped, smiling as the players ran off the field. He was a bit surprised when Stiles hugged him making him to take a few steps back. 

“You see that? I scored a goal!” Stiles said taking off his helmet and put it down the bench with his stick. 

“It was amazing!” Benny smiled and followed the boy as he leaned against the metal pillars of the audience benches. “You were really good out there.” Benny said loud enough so the other would hear him beside the crowd’s noises and Klaas’ Heartbeat roaring from the speakers. He bit onto his lower lip when he felt Stiles’ palm on his waist and he looked back into the boy’s eyes.

“Jeez, I’m sorry I’m never this further…it’s just probably the alcohol and the adrenaline.” Stiles said as he pulled his hand away. 

“It’s really okay.” Benny whispered as he held his eyes on the shorter boy gulping as he definitely felt something, maybe it was really only the alcohol and the adrenaline of the whole match but he was certain he felt the same attraction the other did. So far he was rather into girls but he didn’t deny that he had a small crush on David Stachowski. Eventually he took a step closer to Stiles and kissed him on the lips moaning as the boy right away returned the kiss hungrily pushing his tongue into his mouth, then Benny held onto his arm and pulled him back under the audience benches where he pushed the boy against the metal pillars. There was something thrilling about kissing with a boy from another school. Benny moaned louder when Stiles slipped his hand under his skirt and grabbed onto his left arse cheek, pulling him tighter to himself. Benny kissed the other’s cheek and neck gently biting his neck however he grabbed onto Stiles’ wrist as he felt his hand at the hem of his panties. “I…I’m not really what you think I am…” He said a little panicked starting to calm down though as Stiles pressed some kisses along his neck and shoulder. 

“I don’t care about anything, you’re damn pretty.” He whispered and slipped his hand further down inside the other’s panties then stopped for a second as he felt the other’s half hardness but after the few seconds of pause he slipped his finger lower, palming the other’s crotch, as he was panting against the other’s neck. “God…I want to fuck you right here Betty.” Stiles said on a hoarse voice into the other’s ear, while he took Benny’s panties off. 

“Ahhh…call me Benny please.” He said wrapping his arms around Stiles who pushed his sport shorts down till his knees along with his underwear and kissed Benny more while he was jerking off slowly making himself fully hard. Benny looked down then back at Stiles, feeling his unsteady heartbeat from what he just saw, the other’s massive erection made him so aroused like he was never before. He got down onto his knees then took the other’s cock into his mouth trying to do what he saw in porn videos as he’s never done it himself, being still a virgin, just like Stiles though. He pulled back a little as he grimaced of the taste of the other’s pre-cum but he was way too turned on than to just stop because of the strange taste. Benny opened his mouth again, taking the other’s penis inside his mouth and held onto it with his right hand. Stiles groaned as he wouldn’t have imagined he’ll get his first blow job on a lacrosse field, he ran his fingers along the blonde locks as he pulled the other’s head a bit closer to his lap. He was thrusting inside the other’s mouth for a while when Benny pulled away and got up onto his feet, giggling as Stiles picked him up into his arms and pushed him against the metal pillar. Stiles pressed his cock slowly deep inside the other’s untouched hole both of them being thankful that the crowd and game was so loud they couldn’t be heard. 

“Oh fuck, you feel so good, Benny.” Stiles moaned as he began to hump the other faster, while he was holding tight onto his arse cheeks. The brunette boy sucked on the other’s neck leaving few love bites behind. Benny lifted up his skirt and began to wank himself fast as the other was thrusting his cock deep inside, soon hitting a sweet spot. Stiles looked down biting his lower wet lips, turned on as he stared at the other needy jerking off. Benny wrapped his legs tighter around the boy and closed his eyes as he felt the intense twitching along his cock.

“Ahh I’m gonna come.” Benny whimpered, while Stiles quickly lift his lacrosse shirt up and groaned as he felt Benny’s hot come hitting against his belly and chest. He pulled his rock hard cock out till he knelt down to lick the other’s throbbing cock clean, smiling how it made the other boy even more worked up. Soon he picked him up into his arms again and now began to rut into him as fast as he could his whole body shivering into the intense orgasm he had. Minutes after the whistles could be heard as the game ended , both of them getting to know it was Beacon Hills who won the match, but thankfully Whitechapel wasn’t defeated shamefully. The two teenagers were still trying to catch up their breath then Stiles eventually picked up Benny’s panties and pulled it up on him. 

“Can I have your number?” He asked smiling as it made the other rather happy that it wasn’t just a one time thing. 

“Sure.” Benny took Stiles’ phone to save his number before he gave it back letting the other to go back to his teammates, and Benny to his team, smiling as Erica already revealed herself to the coach and finally her talent was acknowledged by Matt as well. 

“Bro, you smell like you just had sex.” Scott said as he looked at his best friend.

“I didn’t just had sex, but fuck it was perfect sex, uh amazing.” Stiles said grinning a bit dizzy then glanced back to where Benny was waving at him before he left with his team. 

Benny was over at Ethan’s place on the following day, having a game marathon with him, when his phone rang, and he quickly answered pausing the game. 

“Hey, it’s your handsome lacrosse player.”

“Stiles!” Benny chuckled and rolled onto his chest, his face flushing immediately as he heard the other’s voice.

“We’re staying with the boys for the weekend..and I was wondering if you’d like to hang out with me, show me around the town.”

“Yes, that sounds nice. See you in fifteen minutes then?” Benny asked and soon hanged up the phone. After he apologized from Ethan about leaving he rushed downtown to the hostel where Stiles was waiting for him. He hoped he’d recognize him, with his short brunette hair, striped orange grey tshirt and jeans, but he obviously did, already waving when Benny didn’t even cross the road yet. 

“Hey.” Stiles said hesitating a little before he leaned in and kissed the boy on the lips. “You look really handsome.”

“Thanks, you too.” Benny said with a smile returning the kiss before they entwined their fingers. 

“So..you know any good places where we could eat something first?” Stiles asked adjusting his red hoodie. 

“If it’s about food trust me, I know all the best places.” Benny said with a grin as they began to walk beside each other towards a nearby ZA Pizzeria. 

“Would you tell me about yesterday though a bit more? About your outfit? It’s absolutely fine I mean if you like being a cheerleader…or…”

“No, no, no. I don’t. Well it was to help a friend out and well also for my own favour…rather a long story.” Benny smiled and glanced aside when Stiles pressed a kiss onto his cheek. 

“Oh, I have the time, tell me then…but whatever it is I’m glad it happened the way it did. I had sex with the most handsome boy from Whitechapel.” Stiles leaned in as they stopped and got onto his tip toes to kiss Benny on the lips gently.


End file.
